


Distraction Tactics

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Weiss and Blake are doing their homework... or rather, trying to.ft. Yang being (un)subtle.





	Distraction Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic for @harkonenbade, this time for bee's schnees+12 from [this](http://thestarryskiesofpalaven.tumblr.com/post/165683917676/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) post! :p

"Alright! I think we need to have a talk," Weiss exclaimed, getting up from her desk and leaving her homework alone.

Yang raised an eyebrow in amusement, grunting from exertion as she did push-ups. "Whatever do you mean, Snowflake?"

Blake looked up from her own homework, giving Yang the stink eye.

Weiss huffed indignantly, trying not to stare at Yang's sweaty, sculpted back. "Just because you've finished _your_ homework already doesn't mean you have to... _distract_ us from ours! It's juvenile!"

"But you love it when I distract you!" Yang said, winking at them this time.

Weiss' face flamed red, her left eye twitching at not being able to deny that. Blake looked back down at her homework sullenly, face red as well and trying to focus.

"That-- that's beside the point!" she said, stomping her foot. "If you don't cease, then we'll... we'll... Blake, help me out!"

Blake looked back up, torn. On one hand, she _did_ want to get this finished today; on the other Yang would be maddeningly smug later.

... well, when Yang was looking at her like _that_ , all puppy eyes and exaggerated eyelash batting...

She sighed. "Yang... if you stop distracting us from our homework, then we'll sneak in some extra kissing time later. Deal?"

Weiss turned to Blake, betrayal clear on her face, while Yang's eyes lit up with glee.

"You got it Blakey! See you two later!" Yang said, rushing out the door.

Weiss stared after her for a moment, before huffing again. "You had to give in to her unsubtle scheme, didn't you?"

Blake shrugged sheepishly. "It's not like you're one to talk... remember last week in the cafeteria? I've never seen you give up fries to her that fast."

Weiss sighed, again unable to deny that. She leaned over to plant a soft kiss of acknowledgment on Blake's cheek, before returning to her own homework.

At least there was something very enjoyable to look forward to after it... no matter how smug Yang would be.


End file.
